Fishing For Life
by rukimakino
Summary: (The rating's changed) Ruki's 19 & ran away from home to Okinawa. Right now, it's a week after she's moved to Okinawa and she's living with a guy named Kai. Find out what happens to her R/R Flames accepted as always. *FINISHED!!!!* + chapters edited
1. The "Journey"

****

A/N: This is another one of my digi-fics. You can decide on the pairing. I was going to make it Leeki (Jenrya/Henry x Ruki/Rika), but I dunno now. **Warning:** Spoiler! I read somewhere that Kai was Takato's cousin, and that would be in Digimon Season 3 movie (I forgot the title of the movie). Enough of my blabbing. On with da ficcie. Remember to review afterwards. ^_^

****

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Digimon. Toei, Saban, Fox, etc. do. So, don't sue!

****

Ages:

****

Ruki: 19

****

Kai: 21

****

Jenrya: 19

****

Fishing for Life

Makino Ruki woke up to the sound of the alarm clock. Today was Saturday, another day living with a guy she didn't even know. As Ruki got up from the guest bedroom, she thought about the reason why she moved to Okinawa.

*Flashback*

_"What's this, Yoshi?" asked Rumiko, Ruki's mother._

"It's a gift. Open it up, Rumiko," said Yoshi, Rumiko's current boyfriend.

Ruki got home to see her mother's note on the kitchen table. It read: 

Dear Ruki, I'm going out again with Yoshi. We'll be back about 9:30 PM. There's some food in the fridge.

Love, Mom

'I wonder why they're going to be out so late,' thought Ruki. 'Oh, well. Might as well eat the food.'

Around nine forty-five, Rumiko and Yoshi came home. Ruki was busy listening to some music to hear the knock at her door.

"Ruki! Guess what?" Rumiko asked Ruki, tapping her shoulder.

Ruki pulled down the headphones. She asked, "What?"

"Yoshi and I are engaged!" said Rumiko happily.

Ruki looked at her happy mother's face blankly. "And?"

"Aren't you happy?"

"What kind of question is that? You barge into my room, interrupt my only relaxation, and then say you're going to marry some guy. You tell me, mother."

"I'll take that as a yes. He's going to spend the night here. See you in the morning, Ruki," Rumiko said walking out of the room.

Ruki was surprised at how her mother reacted to her rudeness. She almost cried because of the fact that her mother still didn't understand her daughter. Even after six years.

'I have to get away from this place. I'm sure no one would even care,' thought Ruki. She packed up some clothes, and got all her savings out of a jar. 'Next destination, Okinawa. A place no one would suspect me to be; not even Jen.' Ruki blushed at the thought of her closest friend, but shook it off. 'I'm sure no one would miss me- especially my mother. She's too caught up with her fiancé, Yoshi, to care much about me.'

*End of Flashback*

That was what Ruki thought of last week. Now, as she brushed her teeth in the bathroom sink, Ruki planned on writing to Jen. He was probably the only person who would understand her issues. But, when she picked up a pencil from the desk, a male voice called out from across the hallway.

"Ruki! Do you want to go to the mall today?"

Ruki sighed, and walked out of the bedroom. "What, Kai?!"

Kai, who had called out to Ruki, stood in the doorway of his bedroom. He was tall, but the same height as Ruki. His long hair, a dark shade of brown, was tied back by a yellow band in a short ponytail. He also had a lime green shirt over a white tank top, with teal blue shorts. His skin was tanned and his eyes were dark brown.

"I asked if you wanted to go to mall today," Kai repeated.

"Why?" Ruki asked carefully.

"Because, today is one week after we met. I thought we could celebrate," Kai said nonchalantly.

"Oh. I don't really have a lot of money to buy stuff-."

"My treat."

"Okay. You taking the Jeep?"

"If you want."

"Okay. I'll get dressed."

Ruki went back to the guestroom and dressed in some orange shorts, and an orange and white tee shirt, with her usual shoes and hairstyle.

****

A/N: So how was da 1st chapter? Pretty short, but if I get some good reviews, I will continue it. 'Kay? Also, if there is someone out there who could correct me on da names like Rumiko, and Kai/Kai's last name, it would be very nice. One more thing, can someone write in the review if the title okay? Remember to decide on the couple! Review now, pleez.

__

~Da Leeki fan, rukimakino


	2. Worried Friends

****

(Read this!!) A/N: (note: this is **VERY** long) Okay, this is chapter two of "Fishing for Life." Yeah, I decided to continue it (because da fact that I got lots of reviews). The names of the stores are made up, because I really dunno what the store's names are. Maybe if someone helped me out on that, that would be really nice!

Okay, the votes for da couple/pairing were…* checks post-it, and clears throat *… **Rukato:** 3, and **Leeki:** 3. This is what was there when I checked it out (the people who didn't vote didn't count for a pair), on **1-2-2002. **So, the couple/pairing's decided. It's gonna be… * drum roll, please *… **BOTH**!!! * Leeki fans cheer, and boo. While Rukato fans boo, cheer, and throw **VERY** hard objects at me for supporting Leeki *. Kudos to all you people out there that voted ^_^! I've decided to make this **BOTH** because da fact that it was a tie. See? I'm being fair! Reviewers, tell me if this was a good decision by reviewing or emailing me at sweetgurr@yahoo.com. 

****

NOW, Kai is a famous psychologist, who loves fishing. Also, the explanation of why the Digimon aren't in da fic is written in da fic. Finally, Ruki's friends will be mentioned. What will happen at the mall? Read down here to find out!

Disclaimer: Nope, I **DO NOT** own Digimon. Toei, Saban, Fox, etc. do. So, don't sue.

****

Ages:

****

Ruki: 19

****

Kai: 21

****

Jenrya: 19

****

Fishing for Life: Chapter 2 – Worried Friends

In the jeep, Ruki leaned back in her seat and relaxed a bit.

"What's the tension build up, Ruki?" Kai asked while driving.

"Nothing. What are we going to do at the mall?" Ruki asked, changing the subject.

"Don't you want to shop for some new clothes or something?"

"You're starting to sound like my mother," Ruki mumbled.

"You never told me about your family, Ruki," 

Ruki changed the subject once more saying, "Can you turn on the radio, Kai? It's getting real _boring_."

"Sure," Kai said, turning on the radio.

S.E.S. was playing "Search for my love." The song made Ruki think of Jenrya, again. Ruki sighed and thought about writing to Jenrya, but then another thought appeared in her head.

'Should I ask Kai? Hmm… Maybe it might work,' thought Ruki.

"Kai? Do you have a laptop?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to know if I could use it later on."

"Sure."

Ruki and Kai reached the Okinawa Rainbow mall, an hour later. Ruki had fallen asleep from the long ride. Kai shook the sleeping teen, but she didn't wake up from her dream.

* The Dream *

_A_ _ten-year-old Ruki had her hands buried over her face. She was crying on her bed with Jenrya kneeling on the floor beside her. _

"Ruki, it's okay. Sometimes it's best that people leave," comforted Jenrya.

"Go away! I don't care if people have to leave- she wasn't a person! She was a Digimon! And my best friend," sobbed Ruki.

Jenrya put a comforting arm around Ruki's shoulders. "I know, but Terriermon had to stay in the Digital World, also. Everyone's sad about their Digimon being stuck in the Digital World, but don't mercilessly blame yourself because of that, Ruki."

Ruki stopped crying and looked up at the boy's face, into his gray eyes. They were filled with sorrow and deep angst. She closed her eyes and nodded.

* End of Dream *

Kai shook the sleeping teen again. This time, she woke up.

Ruki yawned and asked, "How long did I sleep, Kai?"

"About an hour. We're here," replied Kai.

Ruki stepped out of the blue jeep, along with Kai, and looked around the parking lot. It was huge. The parking lot was so big that Ruki became dizzy after one glance around. Kai noticed this and laughed.

* Back in West Sinjuku… *

__

Lee Jenrya was sleeping when the police had called his house. It had been nine years ever since Terriermon and all the other tamer's Digimon were stuck in the Digital World for good. He had taught himself to move on with his life, and to forget everything about Digimon. He threw away all of his Digimon games, and burned up all of his cards (A/N: Whoah! Not very good thing to do).

But once in a while, he would have flashbacks about Terriermon, and the good old days, back when he was a tamer. Sometimes, he would cry, after having a flashback. Once in a while, he would visit Ruki, and ask help with his homework. But Ruki knew better. Jenrya had done that too frequently and she had done the same thing, for comfort, from the loneliness. 

It was on a Saturday morning when the police had called Jenrya's apartment, asking if Ruki was over his house. This surprised the nineteen-year-old because Ruki never ran away from home before. He knew that something must have upset his friend to make her run away.

At first, Jenrya thought that Ruki ran away because her grandmother, Hata Seiko, had died (and that she was having flashbacks/nightmares about her). But, that wasn't a very good reason, and Jenrya knew that Ruki would try to stay strong. Then, a few days after the call, he found out that Makino Rumiko was engaged with her current boyfriend, Yoshi. Jenrya figured out that was the reason why she had run away from home. For reasons of respect, Jenrya didn't tell Rumiko that.

Jenrya tried to figure out the all the possible places Ruki could've run off to. He knew that Ruki would still be in the country, but where, was all Jenrya thought of 24/7. 

It's now one week later, and Takato had offered Jenrya to accompany him to his visit to Okinawa. Takato was visiting his cousin, Kai for advice on his problems (A/N: Yeah, it's the same Kai.). Jenrya took the offer for granted and tagged along with Takato. It would also be a good chance to check out the city for Ruki.

* On with Jenrya and Takato *

"So…Takato. Where'd you say Kai lived?" asked a confused Jenrya.

Takato looked around the city and sweat dropped. He said, "Uh…Umm…All Kai told me was that he was a famous psychologist, and that we could look him up in the directory…Ah!" Takato smacked his forehead. "I hate it when he does that…* mumbles * stupid Kai, and his puzzles…"

Jenrya asked curiously, "He actually does that?"

"Yeah…He tries to 'exercise' my brain by giving me these 'puzzles'. You know what I'm saying?"

Jenrya nodded his head in agreement. Then it hit him. 'Speaking of directories, I could look up…Ah, never mind' Instead, he said, "We should look for Ru - I mean a directory. There should be one around the malls and stuff."

Jenrya blushed at the thought of Ruki. How she smiled (Although she smiled rarely, he thought she looked even more beautiful when she did). How she laughed (also rarely), and the biggie. How she looked. Sure, Jenrya believed that 'it doesn't matter how you look', and 'the ugliest looking person could be beautiful on the inside'. But, on few occasions, he caught himself thinking about Ruki in a _different_ way (A/N: I hope some of you can figure out what I mean by "different"). 

"Wait," Takato said, not noticing Jenrya blush in the semi-dark subway. As if on cue, Takato's stomach growled. "Let's eat first."

Jenrya sighed, but nodded in agreement. Takato was right. It had been 4 hours since they'd last eaten.

* Now, back to da mall *

Ruki and Kai had been walking in the large Okinawa Rainbow mall for over four hours straight, but both were only carrying two large shopping bags. It wasn't too surprising, to Kai, that Ruki would be buying that many clothes. But Ruki had surprised herself for buying just one large bag of clothes.

'I bet if mother was here, she would probably think I have bad taste in buying clothes. But I did buy some lacy bras…I'd better stop thinking like this! I might become crazy if I start thinking about _her_ again.'

"What's the matter, Ruki?" asked Kai.

Ruki looked behind her and slowed down her pace. "Sorry, Kai," Ruki apologized.

"Do you always walk fast when thinking hard about something…maybe about someone close?"

Ruki's eyes grew wide for a second, but she regained her posture. 'How does he know I was thinking about someone? He'd better not be some freak-'

"Ruki! Slow down. Maybe we should take a break and eat. The food court's in the green section," Kai stated plainly. "If we're in the blue section, then we should go back to the green."

"Okay…Kai, when we get back home, I want to talk to you about something."

Kai said plainly, "Okay."

* A few hours later…*

Kai and Ruki left the mall, at 7:30 PM, exhausted. It was getting dark, and both of their feet started to hurt from all the walking they did in the very large mall. Ruki once again, relaxed in the jeep. She sighed, closed her eyes and, with her arms behind her head, said, "You know what, Kai?"

"I'm listening."

"This was the first time I ever went to a mall without my mother or my friends…" Ruki trailed off.

"And you know what, Ruki?"

"What…?" Ruki asked drifting off to sleep for the second time that day.

"You never told me about your past," Kai said, hoping for an answer from the sleepy gurl (A/N: that's my way of saying "teenaged girl").

Ruki raised her eyebrows with her eyes still closed (A/N: Yeah that _is_ possible) and said sleepily, "I didn't…I'll tell you when we get home…Wake me up when we get there, okay?"

"Hai, Ruki," replied Kai.

****

A/N: That's it for da second chapter! Now that I'm finished, I have a few things to announce. *Clears throat*

**Number one:** This story's chapters are now going to be uploaded at a slower rate, thanks to my parents *snorts*. 

****

Number two: Just so you all know, Hai means **YES** in Japanese. **NO**, I'm not Japanese; I just know a few words. Also, gurl means a teenaged girl (well, in my own terms ^_^). 

****

Number three: I'll accept more votes for da story on the pairing/coupling (since it was a tie). Hopefully, there's no more ties!!! *Nooooooooooo!!!* 

****

Number four: Yoshi is my own character. I made him up, and **NO**, he's not that green little dinosaur that walks in shoes; He's Rumiko's current boyfriend/fiancé. Well, folks, that's it! Oh, yeah. 

One more thing; People who skip da "A/N's"…DON'T! Because, mine may be long, but they still contain **VALUABLE** information! So…DON'T SKIP THEMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!

Number five: Can someone tell me how many hours it takes to get from West Sinjuku to Okinawa?? That would be very nice if someone did! ^_~ Thanks much…Bye!!! ^_^

__

~Da Leeki fan, rukimakino


	3. Truths ALMOST Revealed

****

A/N (read!!!!): Finally! Okay, I had **lots** of things to do last, and this week, so I couldn't write the third chapter out earlier. Now that it's up, you can read it ^_^. 

Last time I looked, the votes were: * checks post-it, again, and clears throat *… **Rukato:** 4, and **Leeki:** 11. This is what was there when I checked it out (the people who didn't vote didn't count for a pair), on **1-12-2002. **So, the couple/pairing's decided. It's gonna be… * drum roll, please *… **Leeki**!!! * Leeki fans cheer. Rukato fans boo, and throw **VERY** hard objects at me for supporting Leeki *. Kudos to all you people out there that voted ^_^! Reviewers, tell me if this was a good decision by reviewing or emailing me at sweetgurr@yahoo.com. Some authors told me to use Leeki because I wanted to use that coupling in the first place. Well, Leeki fans this is your lucky story!! But sorry, Rukato fans…I'm sorry, but I rely on the votes, so it could be fair.

****

NOW! Last chapter, Jenrya and Takato were mentioned. Why? And, what part do they play? Read down there to find out!

****

Note: To all readers and fans of this story, I'm gonna try ta post theez up sooner. Pleez thank my mom + dad for late chapters. I had ta go ta the library and post it up there -_-""".

****

Disclaimer: Nope, I **DO NOT** own Digimon. Toei, Saban, Fox, etc. do. So, don't sue.

****

Ages:

****

Ruki: 19

****

Kai: 20 (flashback age)**/**21 (age now)

****

Jenrya: 19

****

Takato: 18 (flashback age)/19 (age now)

****

Juri: 18 (flashback age)/19 (age now)

Fishing for Life: Chapter3 – Truths ALMOST Revealed

By the time Ruki and Kai got home, it was almost 9:00 PM. Kai shook Ruki awake, again, and she yawned. Ruki headed straight to her room and shut the door. She took a long shower, and dressed in pajamas. Remembering her promise to Kai, she walked over to his room and knocked on the door.

"It's open," Kai replied to Ruki.

Ruki opened the door and saw Kai reading a book. She said, "Kai…I want to talk to you about something."

"Is this about your former life before you ran away from home?"

Shocked, Ruki asked, "How did you know that I-"

"That you ran away?" Ruki nodded her head. "Because the fact that it's part of my job, as a psychologist, to learn about my clients' life, I know many things. Also, you mentioned earlier about your family a lot. Of course that led hints to thinking that you ran away."

"Oh, okay. So…since you know people with problems similar to mine," Ruki sat on the blue, padded desk chair. "There's really nothing to tell about"

"Oh? And why did you sit down?" Kai asked grinning.

'Why is he grinning?' Ruki asked herself. She said, "I'm tired from the walk around the mall. I-"

All of sudden, the doorbell rang. Kai stood up from his bed and said, "Let's discuss this issue tomorrow, Ruki."

Ruki didn't respond. Instead she followed Kai out the bedroom and walked to her room to sleep. As soon as Ruki pulled the covers up to her neck, something clicked in her head. 'Aw! I forgot to ask him about the laptop…never mind. I'll ask him tomorrow.' After a few minutes, Ruki fell asleep.

Meanwhile, at the door, Kai checked who was ringing his doorbell at that hour. He was surprised who was at his doorstep. "Takato!" Kai exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Can we go in?" asked Jenrya (who was standing behind Takato).

"Come in. Oh, yeah," Kai said, closing the door behind him. He smacked his forehead and said, "I forgot to write down your visit that was scheduled today!"

Takato sighed loudly, and said, "How many times have you done that, Kai? Ten, twenty times?"

"Done what?" Jen asked.

"Forget to write down when Takato goes over my place for advice, or to visit," Kai replied.

"Oh," Jen said slowly. Then, he heard someone groan in one of the guestrooms. He asked Kai, "Who's in the guestroom?" 

Kai stuttered, "Oh-uh-um-just a client."

Takato raised his eyebrow suspiciously at Kai's blush, but Jen said sternly, "Kai, it's past ten, and Takato and me need a place to sleep. If your client's in the guestroom, then-"

"There're four guestrooms in this condo. Both of you could sleep in the same room, if you'd like-"

"Kai!" Takato almost yelled. "We're not-well, at least I'm not- gay. I just brought Jen because I thought you could help him get over this person…Um, and I wanted advice on something."

"Oh. Man! It's been a long time since you last visited me. I think it was about a year ago…" Kai trailed off, remembering the last time Takato visited him. **(A/N: No, it's not a spoiler 'bout the movie)**

*Flashback*

_Takato walked into his cousin's room. It was summer, and Takato had a problem. Takato depended on Kai because he always gave him advice. Kai always wanted to be a psychologist or counselor, and help people with any of their problems, since he was seven years old. _

Kai looked up from his book and at his cousin's face. He asked, "Need advice?"

This time, Takato's problem wasn't minor. It was huge. Takato fumbled with his goggles and mumbled, "Yeah." Then he explained the whole thing about getting his girlfriend, Juri pregnant.

Through the whole story, Kai listened intently. When Takato was finished, Kai asked, "So, Takato…what is your problem with Juri? I'm not suggesting anything, but are you thinking about breaking up with her because you might not be able to handle the responsibility of taking care of a child?"

_Takato thought for a second. Then he said, "I think it's the latter. I mean, it was hard taking care of Guilmon…when he was still on earth…." Takato trailed off._

"So," Kai started. "If you think that you can't take the responsibility of taking care of a child, what do you plan on doing? Also, tell me more about your girlfriend, Juri."

Takato told Kai about Juri, how she acted a little crazy, how she looked, and how she acted towards him.

Once again, Kai listened carefully. Takato finished off his description, and then started to cry. In between sobs, he said, "I love her, bu-but I don't want to take care of her- I mean our ba-baby…She deserves a more responsible boyfriend than me." Kai handed a tissue box to Takato. Takato blew his nose very loud, and said, "Thanks, Kai. But what do I do?"

Kai looked at his younger cousin with sympathy. Then, he said slowly, "My advice may not help, but I'm only suggesting that you should tell Juri how you feel about the pregnancy. If she gets moody, you should understand that this might be the result of her being pregnant. One more thing, Takato, try to keep an eye out on her because she could commit suicide if you tell her your feelings about the baby. Then again, she may accept your emotions.

"Okay," Takato turned around to leave Kai's room. "Oh, and thanks again for the advice, Kai. Ja mata ne!"

*End of flashback*

Kai blinked two times then asked, "So, Takato, how's Juri?"

Takato's smile faded. Jen said, "How about if we go to sleep now, Kai?"

Kai understood that something bad must have happened, so he said, "Follow me. The rooms are right next to the kitchen. Oh, and by the way, try not to make too much noise unpacking. My client's sleeping."

Takato whispered to Jen behind Kai's back, "Did he say 'clients', as in more than one client?"

Jen replied in a whisper, "I think he meant that his client _is_ sleeping. My theory is that there's only one person sleeping in the guestroom."

Takato nodded and walked into the guestroom that Kai led them to. Jen walked into the other guestroom next to Takato's. Soon, Kai, Takato, Ruki, and Jen were asleep, unexpected of what was to happen the next morning…

****

A/N: Yay! A cliffhanger! So, review now, and tell me what you think might happen in the next chapter. I know this chapter was VERY short, but hey, I had to type/post this up soon, or else the fans of this ficcie would disappear. Sorry, peoples, I don't accept anymore votes 'cause it's already decided. To be fair, I'm making a Rukato ficcie. But, the rating might be off limits to 'lil kids. In other words, it's gonna be either NC17, or R. REVIEW NOW! (Naw, only if you want to, 'cause I'm forcin' nobody) Oh, and "Ja mata ne" means "see ya later" in Japanese.

__

~Rukimakino


	4. Dreams and Truths Revealed

****

A/N (read!!): Okie. Sorry I got this chapter out a few days latter, but at least it's out! Yes, this is gonna be the last chapter of the whole ficcie. If you think it's good, tell me, so I could make more ficcies like this one. Also, about Juri, and Kenta… they won't be in this ficcie, only mentioned. So, that's it! As always, read THEN review, people! Also, THANKIES for the previous reviews! I *wuv* people that ACTUALLY review ^_^.

****

Note: There will be hints of Jurenta (Juri x Kenta), Rukai **FRIENDSHIP** (Ruki x Kai), and my personal favorite, Leeki.

****

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah. I don't own Digimon. Toei, Saban, Fox, etc. do.

****

Ages:

****

Ruki: 19

****

Kai: 20

****

Jenrya: 19

****

Takato: 19

****

Juri: 19

****

Kenta: 19

Fishing for Life: Chapter4 – Dreams and Truths Revealed 

*Ruki's dream*

_Ruki was swimming in murky, dark blue water. She was trying to surface, but seaweed kept her down. As she struggled to break free, sharp coral cut her hand. The blood poured out, slowly, but still enough for the sharks to smell. There they were three sharks surrounding a helpless Ruki. Strangely, she screamed, and the noise filled the water. Ruki stopped struggling, and felt as if everything was going pitch black, until she heard voices. Distant, at first, but it was coming nearer…_

"Ruki…We can help you…Let us help you…Don't be afraid…We are harmless…" the voices echoed, trailing off, like the water. Ruki opened her eyes, and she saw them. The sharks were talking to her. It was odd, seeing the sharks talking, but Ruki listened.

She asked, "Who are you?"

The sharks changed into three human figures. They looked oddly familiar, somehow. To Ruki, they were covered in a strange, bright, blue light. Their faces were shadowed, but it was clear that these three figures were all men.

The seaweed and water was gone. As Ruki walked up to the three figures, their faces became clearer. Ruki gasped, recognizing their faces…

*End of dream*

Ruki woke up, drenched in sweat. She couldn't believe that her dream might foretell the future, only that it was just another weird dream. The alarm clock on the dresser read: 6:47 AM. Ruki was still tired from the dream, but she just walked to the bathroom to change into some blue jeans, and a lilac-colored tank top. She fixed her hair into a dark blue hair band, and packed up her clothes. Ruki decided to write a note before she left Kai. She tore a blank sheet of paper out of her black notebook, and wrote:

__

Dear Kai, I'm sorry to leave you, but it's what I have to do. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Thanks for taking care of me, and letting me stay over, but I knew I couldn't stay here forever.

With love, Ruki

Ruki crept out of the guestroom quietly, and headed towards Kai's bedroom to put the note on his dresser. Passing by the kitchen, she heard snores coming out of the other two guestrooms. Then, she heard someone moaning in one room. Curious, she opened the door and peeked inside the guestroom closest to the kitchen. The room was dim, but Ruki could make out the person's features clear enough. She noticed something familiar about the person, who was restlessly tossing and turning in his sleep. The olive colored skin, the messy, blue hair…Blue hair? _It can't be Jen,_ thought Ruki. Instead of leaving the room, Ruki crept closer to the person. She dropped the note and gasped. Her guess was correct. It _was_ Jenrya.

*Jen's dream*

__

The breeze from the ocean caused Jen's dark blue hair to sway. He breathed in the salty, moist air. Jen was sitting on one of the decks of the harbor, with the sun beaming on his olive skin. He looked out at the vast, blue ocean. The waves splashed at his feet, making Jen look down. The water was deep, but not so deep. Staring at the water made Jen sigh. Just then, someone tapped his shoulder. Jen turned around to see Ruki.

Jen smiled at the young woman, saying, "Hello, Ruki."

Ruki returned the smile. Then, she glanced at the ocean quickly, seconds before she dove into the waves. It didn't occur to Jen that she would be in any kind of trouble because she knew how to swim. He watched Ruki swim gracefully out towards the horizon. Then, she disappeared, not returning back to the harbor.

Jen's smile faded. He stood up and yelled, "Ruki! Ruki, come back!" But, to his dismay, she did not return. Shocked, he yelled her name again, and again, until his throat was sore. "Ruki…Come back," Jen whispered at the vast ocean one last time, before he fell into the ocean…

*End of dream*

Jen woke up, drenched in ice-cold sweat (even though it was a hot summer). He sat up and panted, as if he were out of breath. Looking up, he noticed a figure standing by him. _Am I dreaming? _thought Jen. Then, the figure asked shakily, "Are you okay?"

Shocked, Jen stuttered, "Ru-Ruki? What're you doing here?"

Ruki regained her posture and repeated, "You didn't answer my question, and I asked first. Are you okay?"

Jen nodded and said, "Yeah…I think so. Why?"

"Because you were yelling 'Ruki come back,' and I guess that you had a nightmare," Ruki replied.

She stood up and walked out of the room. Jen had forgotten about his question, and stared as Ruki closed the door behind her. Sunlight was creeping into the room, and Jen decided to get up. After he opened the blinds, he turned around to see a piece of paper on the floor. He walked over to the paper and picked it up. _I wonder what this is,_ thought Jen. Jen read the note. He read:

Dear Kai, I'm sorry to leave you, but it's what I have to do. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Thanks for taking care of me, and letting me stay over, but I knew I couldn't stay here forever.

With love, Ruki

Jen's eyes widened. He ran out of the guestroom, and out of the condo, just in time to see Ruki walking along the sidewalk.

He yelled, "Ruki! Ruki, come back!" Hearing her name, Ruki turned around to see Jen running to catch up with her. Panting, he asked, "What's this note for?"

Jen handed the note to Ruki and she read the note. Ruki explained, "I left a note for Kai to see, so he knew I was leaving." Then, she added, "What's your point?"

Jen realized what she just said, and asked, "Why were you here in the first place?"

"You should know, by now. Anyway," Ruki turned around, "I'm leaving this town. No need to worry, I'll be fine."

Ruki started to walk, but Jen grabbed her arm. "Not without me," Jen said.

Ruki turned around to face Jen. She said, "Thanks, but no thanks. I'll be fine alone. Especially without _you_."

Her words stabbed Jen's heart like a cold knife. She yanked her arm out of Jen's hand, and continued to walk. Jen stared after the young woman, trying hard not to cry. He remembered his dream. Ruki had swum all the way out to the horizon, never returning, even after he yelled for her to come back. Almost instantly, Jen gathered up all of his courage and thought, _I won't let this happen. I won't allow that dream to take over my subconscious mind._

Jen ran after the young woman, not expecting to catch up with her, since she was almost out of sight (A/N: Funny how some people can walk VERY fast). But, in the end, he caught up to her. By that time, she was at the Okinawa Harbor, walking along the beach.

Jen yelled, "Ruki! Get over here right now!"

Shocked, Ruki turned around to see Jen catching up to her, for the second time that day. She didn't expect Jen to _actually_ follow her; especially order her around. As Jen caught up to her, she said, "Oh. It's _you _again."

Jen was not in the mood for rude comments, so he slapped Ruki, right on her cheek. This definitely wasn't a good morning to start off with for the both of them.

Again, Ruki was in shock. This wasn't Jen's regular behavior. It almost made Ruki want to cry and tell Jen all about her personal life, but she didn't. Instead, she glared straight into Jen's stormy eyes, and stayed as silent and still as a statue, until Jen spoke up.

"This is not the way you solve things, _Ruki_," Jen began. Then, he continued a bit softer. "Don't run away from your problems, try to solve them."

Finally, Ruki spoke up, but her voice wasn't as soft as Jen's. "Who said anything about problems, Jenrya Lee?"

"No one did. But it's obvious that you're having some at home, because you ran away," Jen replied, ignoring the irritation in Ruki's voice. "And I'm sorry," he added. "For slapping you, but I was irritated at your rudeness. Look, Ruki, your mother is worried about you. If you run away now, don't bother coming back to anyone that knows you, including me, for help because it's either now, or never. Which do you choose, Ruki?"

Ruki hated "life and death" situations. Looking at the ground, she thought intently for a minute on the decision. _This is just like fishing for my own life_, Ruki thought. Then, she remembered her dream about being helped by three sharks. The sharks/men had said that they would help her. She asked carefully, still looking at the ground, "If I don't run away, will you help me?"

"We'll all help you, Ruki," Jen replied.

Ruki looked up at Jen's face and gave a weak smile. She said, "Thanks for slapping me back to reality, Jen."

Jen laughed, and said, "You're welcome, Ruki."

After the talk at the beach, Ruki and Jen walked back to the condo. Kai, and Takato, who were both awake, greeted Ruki and Jen. The two cousins were wondering where Ruki and Jen had gone, and after explaining the whole incident, Kai set up a special counseling session, for the three friends. The three friends agreed to the offer, and to their amazement, the session worked. Takato's problem was that Juri started dating Kenta, were both getting married the following month, and Kenta was taking care of Juri's baby girl, Kaede. Of course, Jenrya's problem was already solved, but Ruki explained hers in detail.

Kai dropped off the next day, Jen, Ruki, and Takato to the train station. Then, they said all of their "good-bye's." Jen became a little jealous after Ruki hugged Kai, thanking him for all the help, and everything else (including the clothes).

"You're welcome, Ruki. And, I'd like to thank you for the company. No one really comes over to stay for a day or two," Kai laughed. "Oh, and can you come by to visit once in a while?"

"Of course, Kai! This won't be the last time I'm coming over," Ruki laughed.

Jen said annoyed, "Aren't we going to leave now? It's going to be night, by the time we get back to West Sinjuku, _Ruki_."

Kai whispered in Ruki's ear, "I think he's jealous because I'm getting all the attention, Ruki. But maybe it would be better if he goes with you when you visit, or else he might end up at an institute." 

Ruki laughed, and said, "Okay. He _is_ the type of person that can get jealous because from little things."

Finally, she picked up her big duffel bag and waved. Jenrya, Takato, and Ruki walked into the train station, to get their tickets. Kai watched the trio of tamers disappear through the doors.

He said to himself, "Now there's a trio of friends who were once lost in a vast ocean, fishing for life, but now got their catch."

****

The End

****

A/N: Yay! It's finally finished! ^_^ That was my ULTIMATELY **best** and 1st digi-ficcie that had chapters in them. Now, review, and tell me if you agree with me, or you'd rather flame -_-". Well, also, if you do flame, please **DON'T** flame about some OOC-ness (ya know, "out of character-ness"). **THAT'S WHY IT'S CALLED A FAN-FICTION!!!! **Lastly, I **MIGHT** make a sequel to this ficcie…I know I didn't mention what happens to the trio of tamers when they go back to West Shinjuku, so I'll see if anyone would like an explanation. REVIEW now PLEEEEZZZ?


End file.
